Secret Santa Writing Challenge 2009
by XxShawns Guardian AngelxX
Summary: Rules of the prompt inside. If you're not a slash fan then don't bother. Fics are being posted so come here for the links so you can read all the Christmasy goodness!
1. Chapter 1 The Rules

Hello all my fanfiction friends and readers. Its almost that time of year again (Christmas) which means everyone should be in the spirit of giving. That being said, I decided that I wanted to have a little fun with fanfiction and host a little fanfic secret santa event. Here are the rules and if you don't follow them then don't bother wasting my time and the time of all the others who choose to participate.

**Procedure**

1) I am going to leave this prompt open for exactly **1 week**! So…you'll have until I get back home in 10 days to make your requests.

2) No more than **TWO **requests! (The ONLY way both your requests will be taken is if we have a small number of people participating.)

3) This is **NOT a kink meme** so none of that. The idea is for each writer to challenge themselves by producing a quality Christmas/New Year's theme for their Santa. **You do not get to choose the rating. That is up to the writer of the fic.**

**El Rules**

1) If you would like to play along, post a review to this "fic". In your review, request TWO pairings of your choice. Now when I say "pairing" I don't mean 3 somes and so forth. **Just TWO male/male pairings. **(That's right. SLASH only.)

2) Also include whether or not you prefer it to be happy or angsty. For example, the writer who ends up with your pairing might decide that character death is the best way to write a particular pairing. If you don't want one or both of the people in your pairing killed off, please state this.

Sample Form:

_Nefatiri_

_Pairings: Michael Cole/JBL and Bret Hart/HHH_

_Character Death: Optional_

_Christmas or New Years: Doesn't matter_

_Canon or AU: Doesn't matter_

_Who Tops (Just in case): Cole and/or Doesn't matter_

_Willing or not willing to write: Will write_

3) Most of the fics will probably be rated 'M' anyway but just in case, you should probably specify if you'd rather have a 'G' rated fic. But then, if you don't specify don't complain if your gift is rated G. It's a "gift" which means you should be happy someone took the time to type it.

4) I, as in the prompter of this challenge/prompt, will be choosing your Santas using a completely, nonbiased draw-a-number-out-of-a-hat system. That means you will probably end up with a pairing you don't particularly like. But you know what? That's part of the challenge! It will be forcing you out of your comfort zone. **If you absolutely hate your pairing, remember it's not for YOU. It's a GIFT for someone else.** That pairing may be rare or most often times horribly written. Here's your chance to give someone the only good writer fic about their favorite pairing. ***Note: **_The only way I'll grant you a new pairing is if you have no idea who that wrestler is. If you have no idea who Bob Orton is, I'll let it slide but you cannot possibly tell me you don't know The Rock or Austin. I'll just laugh at your PM and take you out of the challenge._

5) I get the feeling Jeff Hardy's going to run this prompt. Therefore **if three or more people request the same pairing only ONE fic will be written** for all three people. I want some diversity. Plus, we don't have a lot of time left before Christmas and I want everyone to post their fics on Christmas Eve or Christmas Day. I also want everyone to have enough to time to write a GOOD fic. It can be short and sweet but let's be real here. You want someone to take the time and do their best because anyone who knows me knows I NEVER half write my fics.

6) No TNA pairings unless they were former WWE stars. Why? Because there's a chance that whoever draws your name might not watch TNA enough to know who Chris Sabin or Hernandez is.

7) If you make a request, you don't necessarily have to participate in the writing part but be warned. **There's a chance your fic might not get written**. I'm going to start with people who are willing to write for the prompt. If I get more requests than writers then I'm going to randomly select a few prompts and hand them out.

8) You MUST have an account. No anonymous requests will be considered.

**~*~*~**

- The next chapter that I post will be lists. The list will show the names of the "reviewers" and pairings that were requested. The list will also show the names of people willing to write. **People who are writing will get PMs from me with the pairing (s) they are writing and a deadline**. No, I will not be posting the stories. If you wrote it then you DESERVE credit for your work. Once the fic has been posted, the author must have a note at the top of their page (in the fic) stating who the fic was written for.

- I hope everyone reads ALL of the fics that come from this, even if you hate the pairing. **Support the good writers** who work hard in the wee hours of the morning producing quality fics that are so damn hard to find.

- FOLLOW THE RULES OR DIE!!!! No. You won't die but rather than go through a bunch of drama trying to make people listen, I'm just going to **eliminate you** from participating and get on with my life. I'm not trying to be a bitch but if you follow these simple rules/steps, it will make life easier on both our parts.

- **ALERT THIS FIC!** Why? So you can keep up with the updates to prompts. Duh!

- NO LATE REQUESTS WILL BE ACCEPTED!!! ***Note:** _I reserve the right to make exceptions but I doubt I will._

- I plan to do this again (provided this goes smoothly) coming up to Valentine's Day so be on the look out for this very same prompt. I'll change the rules and whatnot but for the most part it'll be the same concept.

- More rules will be posted as I update this prompt. Writers, I'll be in touch within the next week or so.

- **Please support each writer by reading their fics.** I cannot stress this enough. If 10 people participate in this then each fic should have at least 9 reviews. This challenge is to help other good writers pick up new fans as well as give out Christmas fics in the event that this may be the only gift some of us receive. When you review give as much **constructive criticism** as you can. While having fun we are also going to help improve writing. **_We WILL make the wrestling slash writers the best in the world at what we do_**. ;)

- Be sure to tell your favorite writers to join and share with us their art that is writing.

Happy Christmas! Now let's get started!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	2. The List: Pairings so Far

Alright. I'm going to try and keep this on the front page as much as possible because I really want a good bit of people to participate. Like I said before, this is an opportunity for people to get the constructive criticism that they need as well as improving as writers. There's also that chance to get a GOOD FIC written about an extremely rare pairing that often times is badly written. Anyway, here's what you have to look forward too so far:

**Requested Pairings:**

1 – Rey Mysterio/Dave Batista (Rey Tops)

2 – John Cena/ Mike Miz (Miz Tops)

3 – Big Show/Chris Jericho (Either Tops)

4 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Matt Tops)

5 – Shane McMahon/Shawn Michaels (Shane Tops)

6 – Triple H/Bret Hart (Either Tops)

7 – Punk/Jeff Hardy (Punk Tops)

8 – Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy (Both Top)

9 – Undertaker/Kane (Either Tops)

10 – David Hart Smith/JoMo (Smith Tops)

11 – JBL/Shawn Michaels (Shawn Tops)

12 – Shawn Michaels/John Cena (Cena Tops)

13 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops)

14 – Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore (Jeff Tops)

15 – Shawn Michaels/Owen Hart (Owen Tops)

16 – Shawn Michaels/Eric Bischoff (Eric Tops)

17 – Randy Orton/Matt Hardy (Either Tops)

18 – Chris Jericho/Shawn Michaels (Either Tops)

**~*~*~**

**Willing to Write:**

- All so far which means we have 9 writers total. At the moment, each writer will fulfill TWO requests. This can change depending on how many more join in on the fun.

- Some pairings were listed twice because of who topped.

- We **don't want too many of the same pairing requested** so keep this in mind. If I get 5 Randy/Cody pairings, I probably won't consider them all. I'll just pick 2 or 3 to divide between people. Now it's cool if Randy is topping in 2 and Cody is topping in 2 or one dies in another...ect. ect. But I'm not including 5 of the exact same thing. **So keep an eye on the lists as I add to them so you can see how many of what has been requested.**

- I didn't list character death, ect. because only the persons I PM to give them their prompts will get that info.

- **Great seeing all of this diversity** in pairings! I see one in particular that I really want to try since he's in one of my fics but that's mainly because he's always been second best to a certain relative and I'll leave it at that. Ha Ha xD If I pull its number, great. If not then oh well. -_- I don't plan on cheating even if I am the prompter. LOL

- 18 numbers (possibly more) are going in a hat soon so you'll see how I'll be doing it.

- **Please don't add any spam to the post by reviewing anonymously**. If you wanna talk to me about things, PM me or find me on Twitter, FB, or Myspace chat. I want only requests as reviews. If you want all that info from me, message me. I also have msn and yahoo. I rarely use it but I will on occasion.

- Don't forget to keep begging your favorite writers to join in and **be sure to check this regularly** as I'll try to update it at least once a day (unless I have to work). After Friday, I probably won't update this anymore until the last day of requests. I'm visiting a cousin over the weekend and since it's her birthday, I'm going to hang out with her; watch a little football and stay Monday night for Raw and be back on Tuesday!

- Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	3. The List II: More Pairings

Alright. I'm going to try and keep this on the front page as much as possible because I really want a good bit of people to participate. Like I aid before, this is an opportunity for people to get the constructive criticism that they need as well as improving as writers. There's also that chance to get a GOOD FIC written about an extremely rare pairing that often times is badly written. Anyway, here's what we have so far:

**Requested Pairings:**

1 – Rey Mysterio/Dave Batista (Rey Tops)

2 – John Cena/ Mike Miz (Miz Tops)

3 – Big Show/Chris Jericho (Either Tops)

4 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Matt Tops)

5 – Shane McMahon/Shawn Michaels (Shane Tops)

6 – Triple H/Bret Hart (Either Tops)

7 – Punk/Jeff Hardy (Punk Tops)

8 – Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy (Both Top)

9 – Undertaker/Kane (Either Tops)

10 – David Hart Smith/JoMo (Smith Tops)

11 – JBL/Shawn Michaels (Shawn Tops)

12 – Shawn Michaels/John Cena (Cena Tops)

13 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops)

14 – Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore (Jeff Tops)

15 – Shawn Michaels/Owen Hart (Owen Tops)

16 – Shawn Michaels/Eric Bischoff (Eric Tops)

17 – Randy Orton/Matt Hardy (Either Tops)

18 – Chris Jericho/Shawn Michaels (Either Tops)

19 – Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (Jeff Tops)

20 – Miz/Jack Swagger (Swagger Tops)

21 – Matt Hardy/Evan Bourne (Matt Tops)

22 – Matt Hardy/R-Truth (Either Tops)

23 – Eric Bischoff/Vince McMahon (Eric Tops)

24 – Sheamus/Shawn Michaels (Sheamus Tops)

25 – Randy Orton/Ted Dibiase (Either Tops)

26 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops)

27 – Shawn Michaels/Vince McMahon (Either Tops)

28 – Bret Hart/Vince McMahon (Either Tops)

29 – Edge(Adam)/Jeff Hardy (Adam Tops)

30 – Christian(Jay)/Matt Hardy (Matt Tops)

There's about 5 requests that are begging me to write them but I'm not listening to the muses. They know who they are and they know I'd rather not. LOL Now watch come time for me to draw the numbers I end up with one of the stubborn ones that live in my head. *shakes head*

**~**~**~**

**Pairing Count:**

Matticho – 3 (Most requests ATM. I'm only putting the most requested pairings to give people a heads up.)

**~*~*~**

**Most Requested Men:**

Chris Jericho - 5

Matt Hardy - 8

Shawn Michaels - 8

Jeff Hardy – 5

Just wanted to show you what we have going on here. Be mindful of what's been requested because I'm serious about this. I'm not going to have 5 of the same pairing written. Looks like my Shawny and Matty are neck in neck with Chrissy Poo and Jeffrey not too far behind. Damn. Guess everyone wants a piece of that ass! ROFL And to think I thought Cody would be hogging all the men...

**~**~**~**

**Willing to Write:**

So far we have 14 writers total. At the moment, each writer will still fulfill TWO requests. This can change depending on how many more join in on the fun.

**Unable to Write:**

_LCHime_

**~*~*~*~**

- Some pairings were listed twice because of who topped.

- I didn't list character death, ect. because only the persons I PM to give them their prompts will get that info.

- Great seeing all of this diversity in pairings! I see one in particular that I really want to try since he's in one of my fics but that's mainly because he's always been second best to a certain relative and I'll leave it at that. Ha Ha xD If I pull its number, great. If not then oh well.

- **If you don't know much about a person requested, you might wanna use your spare time to look an old promo by him on YouTube**. Trust me. It helps.

**- 30** numbers (possibly more) are going in a hat soon so you'll see how I'll be doing it.

**- Make sure your pairing is there on the list!!!**

- Please don't add any spam to the post by reviewing anonymously. If you wanna talk to me about things, **PM me or find me on Twitter, FB, or Myspace chat**. I want only requests as reviews.

- Don't forget to keep begging your favorite writers to join in and be sure to check this regularly as I'll try to update it at least once a day (unless I have to work). After Friday, I probably won't update this anymore until the last day of requests. I'm visiting a cousin over the weekend and since it's her birthday, I'm going to hang out with her; watch a little football and stay Monday night for Raw and be back on Tuesday!

- Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun! Now more! Let's make this big!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	4. Last Chance For Requests & Updates

Alright. I'm going to try and keep this on the front page as much as possible because I really want a good bit of people to participate. Like I aid before, this is an opportunity for people to get the constructive criticism that they need as well as improving as writers. There's also that chance to get a GOOD FIC written about an extremely rare pairing that often times is badly written. Anyway, here's what we have so far:

**Requested Pairings:**

_**Esha Napoleon**_

1 – Rey Mysterio/Dave Batista (Rey Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

2 – John Cena/ Mike Miz (Miz Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

_**wrestlefan4**_

3 – Big Show/Chris Jericho (Either Tops) – Christmas

4 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Matt Tops)

_**Thorsmaven**_

5 – Shane McMahon/Shawn Michaels (Shane Tops) – No Character Death

6 – Triple H/Bret Hart (Either Tops) – No Character Death

_**Stori**_

7 – Punk/Jeff Hardy (Punk Tops) – Christmas – CANON – No Character Death

8 – Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy (Both Top) – Christmas – CANON – No Character Death

_**Dark Kaneanite**_

9 – Undertaker/Kane (Either Tops) – No Character Death

10 – David Hart Smith/JoMo (Smith Tops) – No Character Death

_**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_

11 – JBL/Shawn Michaels (Shawn Tops) – CANONish

12 – Shawn Michaels/John Cena (Cena Tops) – CANONish

_**HardyxGirlx89**_

13 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops) – Christmas – CANON

14 – Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore (Jeff Tops) – Christmas – CANON

_**HeartbreakDX**_

15 – Shawn Michaels/Owen Hart (Owen Tops) – Christmas – Optional Character Death

16 – Shawn Michaels/Eric Bischoff (Eric Tops) – Christmas – No Character Death

_**Seraphalexiel**_

17 – Randy Orton/Matt Hardy (Either Tops) – No Character Death

18 – Chris Jericho/Shawn Michaels (Either Tops) – No Character Death

_**TheNoodleHippo**_

19 – Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (Jeff Tops)

20 – Miz/Jack Swagger (Swagger Tops)

_**LightLifeHardy**_

21 – Matt Hardy/Evan Bourne (Matt Tops)

22 – Matt Hardy/R-Truth (Either Tops)

_**LCHime**_

23 – Eric Bischoff/Vince McMahon (Eric Tops) – CANON – No Character Death

24 – Sheamus/Shawn Michaels (Shawn Tops) – CANON – No Character Death

_**momijisan89**_

25 – Randy Orton/Ted Dibiase (Either Tops)

26 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops)

_**HBKStratusfaction**_

27 – Shawn Michaels/Vince McMahon (Either Tops) – CANON

28 – Bret Hart/Vince McMahon (Either Tops) – CANON

_**redsandman99**_

29 – Edge(Adam)/Jeff Hardy (Adam Tops)

30 – Christian(Jay)/Matt Hardy (Matt Tops)

_**DX-Dynamite**_

31 – Triple H/Shawn Michaels (Hunter Tops) – No Character Death

32 – Undertaker/Shawn Micheals (Mark Tops) – No Character Death

_**TheMizMagnet**_

33 – John Cena/The Miz (Cena Tops) – No Character Death

34 – Undertaker/Jeff Hardy (Mark Tops) – No Character Death

_**MoRaine25**_

35 – MVP/Drew Mcintyre (MVP Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

36 – Kofi Kingston/Ted Dibiase Jr. (Kofi Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

_**shinigami_sakura2000**_

37 – Matt Hardy/Shannon Moore (Matt Tops) – No Character Death

38 – Bret Hart/Undertaker (Mark Tops) - No Character Death

**~**~**~**

**Pairing Count:**

Matticho – 3 (Most requests ATM.)

**~**~**~**

**Most Requested Men:**

Chris Jericho - 5

Matt Hardy – 9

Shawn Michaels - 10

Jeff Hardy – 6

Just wanted to show you what we have going on here. Be mindful of what's been requested because I'm serious about this. I'm not going to have 5 of the same pairing written.

--

--

**Willing to Write:**

So far we have 16 writers total. At the moment, each writer will still fulfill TWO requests which means requests might not get fulfilled unless someone is willing to do three fics. We'll see how things work out.

**Unable to Write:**

_LCHime_

_DX-Dynamite_

_Shinigami sakura2000_

**HEADS UP!!**

This is probably the last update you'll get until Tuesday. When I update this on Tuesday (December 8, 2009) it will be the last once over you get before I start assigning pairings. I am spending the weekend with my cousin for her birthday so I will be netless until Tuesday. I'm going to TRY to make sure everyone has at least one pairing they can absolutely work with and another one that's a bit of a challenge. NO PROMISES! Also please ***note*** that your fic may NOT be rated M. So no bitching if your santa decides 'T' works best. It's Christmas time so no complaints. I haven't the time for it.

**~**~**~**

- Some pairings were listed twice because of who topped.

- If you don't see a bunch of stuff by your name and your pairings, it's because you put optional so I felt no need to list it all.

- Great seeing all of this diversity in pairings! Loving the use of old school guys. If you see someone you barely know, research him. **Research and good grammar is what separates a good writer from a great one.**

**- Make sure your pairing is there on the list!!! And while you're at it make sure all your info is there. I'm only following what I have on THIS paper..or rather my next update paper because its time consuming going through all the reviews.**

- Please don't add any spam to the post by reviewing anonymously. If you wanna talk to me about things, PM me or find me on Twitter, FB, or Myspace chat. I want only requests as reviews.

- Don't forget to keep begging your favorite writers to join in. We're reaching the end of the request period! After Tuesday, there will be no more. I don't want to may requests and not enough writers.

- Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	5. FINAL Updated List! Assignments coming

This is it. This is the FINAL list of requests. **I will NOT be accepting anymore.** You've had plenty of time to get them in so no bitching and complaining. If your request does not get fulfilled it is because you didn't follow my rules. I do believe all of them will be fulfilled though unless I overlooked something. I double checked the list twice so it should be right.

**Requested Pairings:**

_**Esha Napoleon**_

1 – Rey Mysterio/Dave Batista (Rey Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

2 – John Cena/ Mike Miz (Miz Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

_**wrestlefan4**_

3 – Big Show/Chris Jericho (Either Tops) – Christmas

*4 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Matt Tops)

_**Thorsmaven**_

5 – Shane McMahon/Shawn Michaels (Shane Tops) – No Character Death

*6 – Triple H/Bret Hart (Either Tops) – No Character Death

_**Stori**_

7 – Punk/Jeff Hardy (Punk Tops) – Christmas – CANON – No Character Death

8 – Matt Hardy/Jeff Hardy (Both Top) – Christmas – CANON – No Character Death

_**Dark Kaneanite**_

*9 – Undertaker/Kane (Either Tops) – No Character Death

10 – David Hart Smith/JoMo (Smith Tops) – No Character Death

_**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_

11 – JBL/Shawn Michaels (Shawn Tops) – CANONish

12 – Shawn Michaels/John Cena (Cena Tops) – CANONish

_**HardyxGirlx89**_

*13 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops) – Christmas – CANON

14 – Jeff Hardy/Shannon Moore (Jeff Tops) – Christmas – CANON

_**HeartbreakDX**_

15 – Shawn Michaels/Owen Hart (Owen Tops) – Christmas – Optional Character Death

16 – Shawn Michaels/Eric Bischoff (Eric Tops) – Christmas – No Character Death

_**Seraphalexiel**_

17 – Randy Orton/Matt Hardy (Either Tops) – No Character Death

18 – Chris Jericho/Shawn Michaels (Either Tops) – No Character Death

_**TheNoodleHippo**_

19 – Jeff Hardy/CM Punk (Jeff Tops)

20 – Miz/Jack Swagger (Swagger Tops)

_**LightLifeHardy**_

21 – Matt Hardy/Evan Bourne (Matt Tops)

22 – Matt Hardy/R-Truth (Either Tops)

_**LCHime**_

23 – Eric Bischoff/Vince McMahon (Eric Tops) – CANON – No Character Death

*24 – Sheamus/Shawn Michaels (Shawn Tops) – CANON – No Character Death

_**momijisan89**_

25 – Randy Orton/Ted Dibiase (Either Tops)

26 – Matt Hardy/Chris Jericho (Chris Tops)

_**HBKStratusfaction**_

27 – Shawn Michaels/Vince McMahon (Either Tops) – CANON

*28 – Bret Hart/Vince McMahon (Either Tops) – CANON

_**redsandman99**_

29 – Edge(Adam)/Jeff Hardy (Adam Tops)

30 – Christian(Jay)/Matt Hardy (Matt Tops)

_**DX-Dynamite**_

*31 – Triple H/Shawn Michaels (Hunter Tops) – No Character Death

*32 – Undertaker/Shawn Micheals (Mark Tops) – No Character Death

_**TheMizMagnet**_

33 – John Cena/The Miz (Cena Tops) – No Character Death

34 – Undertaker/Jeff Hardy (Mark Tops) – No Character Death

_**MoRaine25**_

35 – MVP/Drew Mcintyre (MVP Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

36 – Kofi Kingston/Ted Dibiase Jr. (Kofi Tops) – New Years – No Character Death

_**shinigami_sakura2000**_

*37 – Matt Hardy/Shannon Moore (Matt Tops) – No Character Death

*38 – Bret Hart/Undertaker (Mark Tops) - No Character Death

_**Milady2222**_

39 – JoMo/Punk

40 – HBK/Jeff Hardy

_**Esha Napoleon II**_

41 – Jeff/Taker (Jeff Tops) – No Death - Christmas

42 – Matt/Rey (Matt Tops) – No Death – New Years

_**Ravensadom**_

43 – Koslov/Swagger - Christmas

44 – JoMo/Raven (Raven Tops) – Christmas

_**CayCrocks**_

45 – Matt/Punk (Punk Tops) – No Death

46 – Punk/Edge (Edge Tops) – No Death

_**BellaHickenbottom**_

47 – HBK/Taker

48 – Jericho/Christian

_**JoMoFan-spot**_

49 – Randy/Edge (Randy Tops) – No Death

50 – Christian/Edge (Christian Tops) – No Death

_**.NeonNero.**_

51 – Jeff/Edge (Edge Tops) – No Death – Christmas

52 – Matt/Triple H (Triple H Tops) – No Death – Christmas

_**Maxx6**_

53 – Kevin/Shawn (Shawn if possible) – No Death

54 – Kevin/Triple H (Kevin Tops) – No Death

55 – Hunter/Shawn (Hunter Tops) – No Death – New Years

56 – Shawn/Bret (Bret Tops) – No Death – New Years

---

---

**Pairing Count:**

Matticho – 3 (Most requested.)

---

---

**Most Requested Men:**

Chris Jericho - 6

Matt Hardy – 12 (O.O)

Shawn Michaels – 14 (o.O)

Jeff Hardy – 8

I have combined some of the requests because quite frankly it was easier that way. If two of the exact same thing was requested, I went ahead and combined them.

---

---

**Willing to Write:**

So far we have 22 writers total. At the moment, each writer will still fulfill TWO requests. People who volunteered for 3 fics, I will figure it up and send you three. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR HELPING!! I appreciate it because to be perfectly honest, I want nothing to do with Bret or Hunter right now. -_- (If you're reading my "Heart to Hart" then you understand.) Everything should work out now :) ***Note – People who are writing will get first priority. Sorry, but it's only fair. **If it wasn't for the writers, we wouldn't have this thing going on anyway.

---

---

**Unable to Write:**

_LCHime_

_DX-Dynamite_

_Shinigami sakura2000_

_Esha Napoleon II_

_CayCrocks_

_BellaHickenbottom_

_JoMoFan-spot_

_Maxx6_

**HEADS UP!!**

- I'm going to TRY to make sure everyone has at least one pairing they can absolutely work with and another one that's a bit of a challenge. NO PROMISES! Also please ***note*** that your fic may NOT be rated M. So no bitching if your santa decides 'T' works best. It's Christmas time so no complaints. I haven't the time for it.

- Some pairings were listed twice because of who topped.

- If you don't see a bunch of stuff by your name and your pairings, it's because you put optional so I felt no need to list it all.

- Great seeing all of this diversity in pairings! Loving the use of old school guys. Hope you did your research. However,** if you absolutely can't write a pairing, you have to let me know in 24 hours.** If not then your request will be ignored unless I can find a writer willing to try the one you gave away.

- Remember,** your fic is a GIFT**! Just cuz you hate the pairing doesn't mean you get to write a shitty fic. How would you feel if someone wrote you a crap fic?

- Please don't add any spam to the post by reviewing anonymously. If you wanna talk to me about things, PM me or find me on Twitter, FB, or Myspace chat. I want only requests as reviews.

- I will be notifying you of your pairings to work with within the next 24 hours or so. If not tomorrow then def in 48.

- **You will NOT post your fics until I give you the okay**. Why? Because I'll need to get info from you to add to this post and then you are free to post.

- Please follow the rules. Questions or concerns? **PM me!!!!** And don't wait until the last minute. I'm a night hawk so I'm good for timely replies…unless Im at work.

- Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	6. Moar UPDATES again xD

Yay! All of the fics have been excellent so far. If you haven't been through this list of fics, you are missing out big time! I still have to catch up. Work got me behind not to mention I'm working on a pairing I've never attempted before. But...it's for a good cause:) Now on to the fics!

**Some FYI**

I am updating the same chapter every time I update. It will say Chapter 7 in your inbox, but I'm actually deleting a chapter each time so that this prompt will appear on the first page every time so don't fear. Just keep checking chapter 6 for all the latest updates:)

**HEADS UP!!!**

Well, everyone, it's time to get the ball rolling. I sent everyone who volunteered to write santa fics a private message last night so I don't want to hear. You got one from me which means you know the deadline to have them all in is December 21. After that date, I'll have to hope that you don't flat out disappoint your santa. That would suck. A few people have already finished writing a fic or two so here's how this is going to go down. I am going to post the links to all the fics in this prompt and will update accordingly.

**All of you should take the time to read and review each fic!**

Why? Because that was part of the deal. We're all supposed to read and review one another's fics in hopes of gaining much needed/wanted constructive criticism as well as new fans. You never know. Someone might like your writing style so much that they decided to add you as a favorite or sub you. Please don't disappoint. I really want everyone to read the fics because I know for a fact most of these guys work hard to give you quality. So show some love for your writers! Thank them for doing such a great job. This is what I want to see.

**~*~*~*~**

**My Writers**

I ended up with exactly 20 writers total. They are:

1) Dark Kaneanite

2) wrestlefan4

3) Ravensadom

4) shinigami_sakura200

5) HeartbreakDX

6) Thorsmaven

7) Seraphalexiel

8) redsandman99

9) TheMizMagnet

10) HBKStratusfaction

11) LightLifeHardy

12) .NeonNero.

13) HardyxGirlx89

14) Stori

15) Milady2222

16) Esha Napoleon

17) momijisan89

18) MoRaine25

19) TheNoodleHippo

20) XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX

These are the best people in the world right now and they deserve the reviews. So let them know you appreciate their work by reading. Plus, people who don't review tend to tick me off, especially when they requested fics. Don't make me blacklist you.

**~*~*~**

**The Secret Santa 2009 Fanfics**

**~*~*~  
**

1) "Role Reversal" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ – Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569232/1/Role_Reversal] ***Note:** The site cut off the fanfiction part of the addy so alls ya do (for the slow people like me) is add the link to the end of 'fanfiction'.

2) "The Final Confrontation" by **_Dark Kaneanite_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569368/1/]

3) "His Little Finger" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569526/1/His_Little_Finger]

4) "New Year's Resolution" by **_TheMizMagnet_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569815/1/]

5) "Felix sit Annus Novus" by **_Thorsmaven_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569940/1/Felix_sit_Annus_Novus]

6) "To Make Him Smile" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5570256/1/]

7) "Good Santa, Bad Elf" by **_XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5570427/1/Good_Santa_Bad_Elf]

8) "Resolutions" by _**Seraphalexiel **_- Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571135/1/]

9) "Expressions Under the Mistletoe" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571194/1/]

10) "Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571587/1/]

11) "Merry XXXmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571158/1/Merry_XXXmas]

12) "Home For Christmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571995/1/Home_For_Christmas]

13) "New Year's Payback" by _**momijisan89**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5572343/1/New_Years_Payback]

14) "Snow" by **_redsandman99_** - Rated M

[.net/s/5573460/1/Snow]

15) "Let's Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573395/1/]

16) "It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573540/1/]

**~*~*~**

**Things You Should Know**

- I dropped some of the pairings. Why? Because I didn't have enough writers. ***Edit - Got more writers which means more fics.**

- Some writers are doing more than two fics. In fact, I believe I have some doing at least four or five fics. Even then I still had to drop some so no bitching if both your requests didn't get filled. You can refer back to previous posts where I stated ahead of time that your request may not get filled.

**- I'm pretty sure everyone had at least one of their quests fulfilled so no one was completely left out**.

- I am not listing the pairing. You should read the fic and see for yourself.

- I will add to this as each fic is sent to me through PM.

- Since all the requesting is done, feel free to 'review' this post. LOL

- After you post your fic, send me the link to the fic along with Title, Rating ect. Okay?

- Please follow the rules. Questions or concerns? PM me!!!! And don't wait until the last minute. I'm a night hawk so I'm good for timely replies…unless Im at work.

Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	7. UpDaTeS

Yay! All of the fics have been excellent so far. I still have 2 more (I think) and then I have to do one for my two OTPs on my own. Can't help it. John muse (3 guesses which one) is feeling neglected. Anyway, here's another update. I don't think I need to remind you to go read some of the other finished fics. I am reading them all because I want to. I think I've read all except these last 4 (which I'll get to in after work) and I've yet to be disappointed. So...GREAT JOB TO ALL OF YOU WRITERS! Now. Moar fics! Bwahahaha

**~*~*~**

I ended up with exactly 20 writers total. They are:

1) Dark Kaneanite

2) wrestlefan4

3) Ravensadom

4) shinigami_sakura200

5) HeartbreakDX

6) Thorsmaven

7) Seraphalexiel

8) redsandman99

9) TheMizMagnet

10) HBKStratusfaction

11) LightLifeHardy

12) .NeonNero.

13) HardyxGirlx89

14) Stori

15) Milady2222 (Hardly Here)

16) Esha Napoleon

17) momijisan89

18) MoRaine25

19) TheNoodleHippo

20) XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX

These are the best people in the world right now and they deserve the reviews. So let them know you appreciate their work by reading. Plus, people who don't review tend to tick me off, especially when they requested fics. Don't make me blacklist you.

**~*~*~**

**The Secret Santa 2009 Fanfics**

**~*~*~  
**

1) "Role Reversal" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ – Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569232/1/Role_Reversal] ***Note:** The site cut off the fanfiction part of the addy so alls ya do (for the slow people like me) is add the link to the end of 'fanfiction'.

2) "The Final Confrontation" by **_Dark Kaneanite_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569368/1/]

3) "His Little Finger" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569526/1/His_Little_Finger]

4) "New Year's Resolution" by **_TheMizMagnet_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569815/1/]

5) "Felix sit Annus Novus" by **_Thorsmaven_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569940/1/Felix_sit_Annus_Novus]

6) "To Make Him Smile" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5570256/1/]

7) "Good Santa, Bad Elf" by **_XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5570427/1/Good_Santa_Bad_Elf]

8) "Resolutions" by _**Seraphalexiel **_- Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571135/1/]

9) "Expressions Under the Mistletoe" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571194/1/]

10) "Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571587/1/]

11) "Merry XXXmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571158/1/Merry_XXXmas]

12) "Home For Christmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571995/1/Home_For_Christmas]

13) "New Year's Payback" by _**momijisan89**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5572343/1/New_Years_Payback]

14) "Snow" by **_redsandman99_** - Rated M

[.net/s/5573460/1/Snow]

15) "Let's Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573395/1/]

16) "It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573540/1/]

17) "Christmas Imitations" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5574620/1/Christmas_Imitations]

18) "Happy Hogmanay" by _**Hardly Here**_ (**milady2222**) - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5574939/1/Happy_Hogmanay]

19) "Cold Hands, Warm Hearts" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5575731/1/]

20) "Christmas Healing" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5576873/1/]

21) "Merry XXXmas Part 2" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5575638/1/Merry_XXXmas_Part_2]

22) "Reign in the Year" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5577044/1/Reign_In_The_Year]

23) "Not All Gifts Come Wrapped" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5577380/1/]

24) "A Nice Day to Start Again" by _**Hardly Here**_ - 'Rated T'

[net/s/5577481/1/A_Nice_Day_To_Start_Again]

25) "Keeping the Spirit Alive" by _**LightLifeHardy**_ -'Rated M'

[.net/s/5578690/1/Keeping_The_Spirit_Alive]

26) "The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept" - by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - 'Rated M'

[.net/s/5579652/1/]

**~*~*~**

**Things You Should Know**

- Some writers are doing more than two fics. In fact, I believe I have some doing at least four or five fics. Even then I still had to drop some so no bitching if both your requests didn't get filled. You can refer back to previous posts where I stated ahead of time that your request may not get filled.

**- I'm pretty sure everyone had at least one of their quests fulfilled so no one was completely left out**.

- I am not listing the pairing. You should read the fic and see for yourself.

- I will add to this as each fic is sent to me through PM.

- Since all the requesting is done, feel free to 'review' this post. LOL

- After you post your fic, send me the link to the fic along with Title, Rating ect. Okay?

- Please follow the rules. Questions or concerns? PM me!!!! And don't wait until the last minute. I'm a night hawk so I'm good for timely replies…unless Im at work.

Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	8. We Are Reaching the End: Update!

Here are more fics for you to enjoy. Sorry I haven't updated lately but I'm doing the Owen one and he's been very...I don't quite know lately. Not to mention I have to work so that's why I've been lax. I hope I haven't left anyone off. Looks like we still have a few more fics that we're waiting on but for the most part, I think everyone has had at least one of their fics done. Hope you are reading each other's fics. I have some catching up to do but I will read them ALL. That's what I do plus Jeri muse might call me a parasitic tapeworm if I don't. ENJOY! REVIEW!

**~*~*~**

I ended up with exactly 20 writers total. They are:

1) Dark Kaneanite

2) wrestlefan4

3) Ravensadom

4) shinigami_sakura200

5) HeartbreakDX

6) Thorsmaven

7) Seraphalexiel

8) redsandman99

9) TheMizMagnet

10) HBKStratusfaction

11) LightLifeHardy

12) .NeonNero.

13) HardyxGirlx89

14) Stori

15) Milady2222 (Hardly Here)

16) Esha Napoleon

17) momijisan89

18) MoRaine25

19) TheNoodleHippo

20) XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX

These are the best people in the world right now and they deserve the reviews. So let them know you appreciate their work by reading. Plus, people who don't review tend to tick me off, especially when they requested fics. Don't make me blacklist you.

**~*~*~**

**The Secret Santa 2009 Fanfics**

**~*~*~  
**

1) "Role Reversal" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ – Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569232/1/Role_Reversal] ***Note:** The site cut off the fanfiction part of the addy so alls ya do (for the slow people like me) is add the link to the end of 'fanfiction'.

2) "The Final Confrontation" by **_Dark Kaneanite_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569368/1/]

3) "His Little Finger" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569526/1/His_Little_Finger]

4) "New Year's Resolution" by **_TheMizMagnet_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569815/1/]

5) "Felix sit Annus Novus" by **_Thorsmaven_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569940/1/Felix_sit_Annus_Novus]

6) "To Make Him Smile" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5570256/1/]

7) "Good Santa, Bad Elf" by **_XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5570427/1/Good_Santa_Bad_Elf]

8) "Resolutions" by _**Seraphalexiel **_- Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571135/1/]

9) "Expressions Under the Mistletoe" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571194/1/]

10) "Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571587/1/]

11) "Merry XXXmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571158/1/Merry_XXXmas]

12) "Home For Christmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571995/1/Home_For_Christmas]

13) "New Year's Payback" by _**momijisan89**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5572343/1/New_Years_Payback]

14) "Snow" by **_redsandman99_** - Rated M

[.net/s/5573460/1/Snow]

15) "Let's Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573395/1/]

16) "It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573540/1/]

17) "Christmas Imitations" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5574620/1/Christmas_Imitations]

18) "Happy Hogmanay" by _**Hardly Here**_ (**milady2222**) - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5574939/1/Happy_Hogmanay]

19) "Cold Hands, Warm Hearts" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5575731/1/]

20) "Christmas Healing" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5576873/1/]

21) "Merry XXXmas Part 2" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5575638/1/Merry_XXXmas_Part_2]

22) "Reign in the Year" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5577044/1/Reign_In_The_Year]

23) "Not All Gifts Come Wrapped" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5577380/1/]

24) "A Nice Day to Start Again" by _**Hardly Here**_ - 'Rated T'

[net/s/5577481/1/A_Nice_Day_To_Start_Again]

25) "Keeping the Spirit Alive" by _**LightLifeHardy**_ -'Rated M'

[.net/s/5578690/1/Keeping_The_Spirit_Alive]

26) "The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept" - by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - 'Rated M'

[.net/s/5579652/1/]

27) "A Better Way to Celebrate" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5583474/1/A_Better_Way_to_Celebrate]

28) "Secret Santa for Thorsmaven" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588772/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_THORSMAVEN]

29) "Secret Santa for Neon Nero" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588767/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_NEON_NERO]

30) "Secret Santa for HardyxGirlx89 by **_Ravensadom_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588763/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_HARDYxGIRLx89]

31) "Secret Santa for Dark Kaneanite" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588757/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_DARK_KANEANITE]

32) "No Mistletoe Needed" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5588474/1/]

33) "The Edge of Christmas" by _**TheNoodleHippo**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5587588/1/The_Edge_of_christmas]

34) "Brotherly Love" by _**XxShawn's_Guardian_Angel"**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5592068/1/Brotherly_Love]

35) "Tis The Baby With Apple Cider" by **_.NeonNero._** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5591233/1/Tis_The_Baby_With_Apple_Cider]

**~*~*~**

**Things You Should Know**

- Some writers are doing more than two fics. In fact, I believe I have some doing at least four or five fics. Even then I still had to drop some so no bitching if both your requests didn't get filled. You can refer back to previous posts where I stated ahead of time that your request may not get filled.

**- I'm pretty sure everyone had at least one of their quests fulfilled so no one was completely left out**.

- I am not listing the pairing. You should read the fic and see for yourself.

- I will add to this as each fic is sent to me through PM.

- Since all the requesting is done, feel free to 'review' this post. LOL

- After you post your fic, send me the link to the fic along with Title, Rating ect. Okay?

- Please follow the rules. Questions or concerns? PM me!!!! And don't wait until the last minute. I'm a night hawk so I'm good for timely replies…unless Im at work.

Thanks to all who have decided to participate! We are going to have a blast! I am convinced that the wrestling section pwns any other section on this website. We have the best writers and we have the most fun!

**_~Nefatiri_**


	9. EVERYONE READ! Important info

**HEADS UP!**

**~*~*~**

**I Don't Mean to Be a Bitch But...**

I'm starting to get really ill with some people right about now. I know the deadline I gave you is the 21st and if you are a little late, that's fine. (You people that just got new prompts, be as late as you want. You've earned it.) But honestly, deadlines are given for a reason. I have been doing my best to make sure everyone got at least 1 request filled and in the process some people may have gotten 3 or 4 by mistake. Why did this happen? This happened because I had people drop out at the mast minute or blah blah blah. I get that sometimes things come up which is okay. But if you KNEW you wouldn't have time to do some writing then why did you waste my time? Because of people not getting back to me in a timely manner and such, I have had to try and figure out who did what, who didn't get this and all kinds of craziness. I **absolutely refuse** to do this again and IF I do, I am going to be very selective about my writers. Some of them have done 4 + fics and at the last minute no less.

So here's the deal, I'm about to attempt to go through and list who each fic was for. I am also going to list how many fics each writer has written. **_If you do NOT see that at least ONE of your requests has been fulfilled, LET ME KNOW! I will make sure you get a fic for New Year's or something._** I am not mad at anyone who has concerns. I am just ILL with people who wasted my time and other people's time.

Also, if you did not send me the links to your fics, please do so now so I can add you to the list. I can't go through searching trying to find your fics. I don't have the time. Plus I've gotten so many PMs that **I MAY HAVE DELETED YOURS BY MISTAKE!** So don't take it personally if your info isn't listed. Some of you I'm sure have already finished some and I'm just behind. I do work and have a life outside of this website.

Keep checking this prompt as I will be adding info throughout the day. I have to go back and figure out how all this shit went wrong and got mixed up. SPECIAL THANKS TO THE WRITERS I TALK TO ON TWITTER! You guys are a big help! (FicFource FTW!)

**The WONDERFUL EPIC writers**

1) Dark Kaneanite - 5 Fics

2) wrestlefan4 - 4 Fics

3) Ravensadom - 4 Fics

4) shinigami_sakura2000 - 2 Fics

5) HeartbreakDX - 4 Fics

6) Thorsmaven - 2 Fics

7) Seraphalexiel - 5 Fics

8) redsandman99 - 2 Fics

9) TheMizMagnet - 2 Fics

10) HBKStratusfaction -

11) LightLifeHardy - 1 Fic

12) .NeonNero. - 1 Fic

13) HardyxGirlx89

14) Stori -

15) Milady2222 (Hardly Here) - 2 Fics

16) Esha Napoleon -

17) momijisan89 - 1 Fic

18) MoRaine25 -

19) TheNoodleHippo - 1 Fic

20) XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX - 3 Fics

These are the best people in the world right now and they deserve the reviews. So let them know you appreciate their work by reading. Plus, people who don't review tend to tick me off, especially when they requested fics. Don't make me blacklist you.

**~*~*~**

**The Secret Santa 2009 Fanfics**

**~*~*~  
**

1) "Role Reversal" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ – Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569232/1/Role_Reversal] ***Note:** The site cut off the fanfiction part of the addy so alls ya do (for the slow people like me) is add the link to the end of 'fanfiction'.

2) "The Final Confrontation" by **_Dark Kaneanite_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569368/1/]

3) "His Little Finger" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5569526/1/His_Little_Finger]

4) "New Year's Resolution" by **_TheMizMagnet_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569815/1/]

5) "Felix sit Annus Novus" by **_Thorsmaven_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5569940/1/Felix_sit_Annus_Novus]

6) "To Make Him Smile" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5570256/1/]

7) "Good Santa, Bad Elf" by **_XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5570427/1/Good_Santa_Bad_Elf]

8) "Resolutions" by _**Seraphalexiel **_- Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571135/1/]

9) "Expressions Under the Mistletoe" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571194/1/]

10) "Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571587/1/]

11) "Merry XXXmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5571158/1/Merry_XXXmas]

12) "Home For Christmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5571995/1/Home_For_Christmas]

13) "New Year's Payback" by _**momijisan89**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5572343/1/New_Years_Payback]

14) "Snow" by **_redsandman99_** - Rated M

[.net/s/5573460/1/Snow]

15) "Let's Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573395/1/]

16) "It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5573540/1/]

17) "Christmas Imitations" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5574620/1/Christmas_Imitations]

18) "Happy Hogmanay" by _**Hardly Here**_ (**milady2222**) - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5574939/1/Happy_Hogmanay]

19) "Cold Hands, Warm Hearts" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5575731/1/]

20) "Christmas Healing" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5576873/1/]

21) "Merry XXXmas Part 2" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5575638/1/Merry_XXXmas_Part_2]

22) "Reign in the Year" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5577044/1/Reign_In_The_Year]

23) "Not All Gifts Come Wrapped" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5577380/1/]

24) "A Nice Day to Start Again" by _**Hardly Here**_ - 'Rated T'

[net/s/5577481/1/A_Nice_Day_To_Start_Again]

25) "Keeping the Spirit Alive" by _**LightLifeHardy**_ -'Rated M'

[.net/s/5578690/1/Keeping_The_Spirit_Alive]

26) "The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept" - by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - 'Rated M'

[.net/s/5579652/1/]

27) "A Better Way to Celebrate" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5583474/1/A_Better_Way_to_Celebrate]

28) "Secret Santa for Thorsmaven" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588772/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_THORSMAVEN]

29) "Secret Santa for Neon Nero" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588767/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_NEON_NERO]

30) "Secret Santa for HardyxGirlx89 by **_Ravensadom_** - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588763/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_HARDYxGIRLx89]

31) "Secret Santa for Dark Kaneanite" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5588757/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_DARK_KANEANITE]

32) "No Mistletoe Needed" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5588474/1/]

33) "The Edge of Christmas" by _**TheNoodleHippo**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5587588/1/The_Edge_of_christmas]

34) "Brotherly Love" by _**XxShawn's_Guardian_Angel"**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5592068/1/Brotherly_Love]

35) "Tis The Baby With Apple Cider" by **_.NeonNero._** - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5591233/1/Tis_The_Baby_With_Apple_Cider]

36) "Lucky Girl" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M'

[.net/s/5592464/1/Lucky_Girl]

37) "New Year's Revelations" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5593178/1/]

38) "Snow" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T'

[.net/s/5592807/1/Snow]


	10. Last Updates Coming

**HEADS UP!**

**~*~*~**

**I Don't Mean to Be a Bitch But...**

I'm starting to get really ill with some people right about now. I know the deadline I gave you is the 21st and if you are a little late, that's fine. (You people that just got new prompts, be as late as you want. You've earned it.) But honestly, deadlines are given for a reason. I have been doing my best to make sure everyone got at least 1 request filled and in the process some people may have gotten 3 or 4 by mistake. Why did this happen? This happened because I had people drop out at the mast minute or blah blah blah. I get that sometimes things come up which is okay. But if you KNEW you wouldn't have time to do some writing then why did you waste my time? Because of people not getting back to me in a timely manner and such, I have had to try and figure out who did what, who didn't get this and all kinds of craziness. I **absolutely refuse** to do this again and IF I do, I am going to be very selective about my writers. Some of them have done 4 + fics and at the last minute no less.

So here's the deal, I'm about to attempt to go through and list who each fic was for. I am also going to list how many fics each writer has written. **_If you do NOT see that at least ONE of your requests has been fulfilled, LET ME KNOW! I will make sure you get a fic for New Year's or something._** I am not mad at anyone who has concerns. I am just ILL with people who wasted my time and other people's time.

Also, if you did not send me the links to your fics, please do so now so I can add you to the list. I can't go through searching trying to find your fics. I don't have the time. Plus I've gotten so many PMs that **I MAY HAVE DELETED YOURS BY MISTAKE!** So don't take it personally if your info isn't listed. Some of you I'm sure have already finished some and I'm just behind. I do work and have a life outside of this website.

Keep checking this prompt as I will be adding info throughout the day. I have to go back and figure out how all this shit went wrong and got mixed up. SPECIAL THANKS TO THE WRITERS I TALK TO ON TWITTER! You guys are a big help! (FicFource FTW!)

**The WONDERFUL EPIC writers**

1) Dark Kaneanite - 5 Fics

2) wrestlefan4 - 5 Fics

3) Ravensadom - 4 Fics

4) shinigami_sakura2000 - 2 Fics

5) HeartbreakDX - 5 Fics

6) Thorsmaven - 3 Fics

7) Seraphalexiel - 4 Fics

8) redsandman99 - 2 Fics

9) TheMizMagnet - 2 Fics

10) HBKStratusfaction -

11) LightLifeHardy - 1 Fic

12) .NeonNero. - 1 Fic

13) HardyxGirlx89 - 1 Fic

14) Stori - 2 Fics

15) Milady2222 (Hardly Here) - 2 Fics

16) Esha Napoleon - 1 Fic

17) momijisan89 - 1 Fic

18) MoRaine25 -

19) TheNoodleHippo - 1 Fic

20) XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX - 4 Fics

These are the best people in the world right now and they deserve the reviews. So let them know you appreciate their work by reading. Plus, people who don't review tend to tick me off, especially when they requested fics. Don't make me blacklist you.

**~*~*~**

**The Secret Santa 2009 Fanfics**

**~*~*~  
**

1) "Role Reversal" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ – Rated 'M' ----(_For Maxx6_)

[.net/s/5569232/1/Role_Reversal]

2) "The Final Confrontation" by **_Dark Kaneanite_** - Rated 'M' -----(_For shinigami_sakura2000_)

[.net/s/5569368/1/]

3) "His Little Finger" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For HBKStratusfaction_)

[.net/s/5569526/1/His_Little_Finger]

4) "New Year's Resolution" by **_TheMizMagnet_** - Rated 'T' ---(_For Esha Napoleon_)

[.net/s/5569815/1/]

5) "Felix sit Annus Novus" by **_Thorsmaven_** - Rated 'T' ------(_For Dark Kaneanite_)

[.net/s/5569940/1/Felix_sit_Annus_Novus]

6) "To Make Him Smile" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For LCHime_)

[.net/s/5570256/1/]

7) "Good Santa, Bad Elf" by **_XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX_** - Rated 'T' ----(_For wrestlefan4_)

[.net/s/5570427/1/Good_Santa_Bad_Elf]

8) "Resolutions" by _**Seraphalexiel **_- Rated 'M' ---(_For LightLifeHardy_)

[.net/s/5571135/1/]

9) "Expressions Under the Mistletoe" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'T' -----(_For Stori_)

[.net/s/5571194/1/]

10) "Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For Ravensadom_)

[.net/s/5571587/1/]

11) "Merry XXXmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M' ----(_For Thorsmaven_)

[.net/s/5571158/1/Merry_XXXmas]

12) "Home For Christmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'T' -----(_For BellaHickenbottom_)

[.net/s/5571995/1/Home_For_Christmas]

13) "New Year's Payback" by _**momijisan89**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For _)

[.net/s/5572343/1/New_Years_Payback]

14) "Snow" by **_redsandman99_** - Rated M ------(_For Nef_)

[.net/s/5573460/1/Snow]

15) "Let's Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M' ---------------(_For JoMoFan-Spot_)

[.net/s/5573395/1/]

16) "It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For wrestlefan4_)

[.net/s/5573540/1/]

17) "Christmas Imitations" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For redsandman99 & .NeonNero._)

[.net/s/5574620/1/Christmas_Imitations]

18) "Happy Hogmanay" by _**Hardly Here**_ (**milady2222**) - Rated 'M' ---(_For MoRaine25_)

[.net/s/5574939/1/Happy_Hogmanay]

19) "Cold Hands, Warm Hearts" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T' ---(_For DX-Dynamite & BellaHickenbottom_)

[.net/s/5575731/1/]

20) "Christmas Healing" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T' ---(_For Stori_)

[.net/s/5576873/1/]

21) "Merry XXXmas Part 2" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For HeartbreakDX_)

[.net/s/5575638/1/Merry_XXXmas_Part_2]

22) "Reign in the Year" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For MoRaine25_)

[.net/s/5577044/1/Reign_In_The_Year]

23) "Not All Gifts Come Wrapped" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T' ---(_For Ravensadom_)

[.net/s/5577380/1/]

24) "A Nice Day to Start Again" by _**Hardly Here**_ - 'Rated T' ----(_For Esha Napoleon_)

[net/s/5577481/1/A_Nice_Day_To_Start_Again]

25) "Keeping the Spirit Alive" by _**LightLifeHardy**_ -'Rated M' ---(_For momijisan89 and HardyxGirlx89_)

[.net/s/5578690/1/Keeping_The_Spirit_Alive]

26) "The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept" - by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - 'Rated M' ------(_For LightLifeHardy_)

[.net/s/5579652/1/]

27) "A Better Way to Celebrate" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M' ---(_For TheNoodleHippo_)

[.net/s/5583474/1/A_Better_Way_to_Celebrate]

28) "Secret Santa for Thorsmaven" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M' ---(_For Thorsmaven_)

[.net/s/5588772/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_THORSMAVEN]

29) "Secret Santa for Neon Nero" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M' ------(_For .NeonNero._)

[.net/s/5588767/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_NEON_NERO]

30) "Secret Santa for HardyxGirlx89 by **_Ravensadom_** - Rated 'M' -------(_For HardyxGirlx89_)

[.net/s/5588763/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_HARDYxGIRLx89]

31) "Secret Santa for Dark Kaneanite" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For Dark Kaneanite_)

[.net/s/5588757/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_DARK_KANEANITE]

32) "No Mistletoe Needed" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T' --------(_For Maxx6_)

[.net/s/5588474/1/]

33) "The Edge of Christmas" by _**TheNoodleHippo**_ - Rated 'T' ------(_For JoMoFan-Spot_)

[.net/s/5587588/1/The_Edge_of_christmas]

34) "Brotherly Love" by _**XxShawn's_Guardian_Angel"**_ - Rated 'M' -------(_For HeartbreakDX_)

[.net/s/5592068/1/Brotherly_Love]

35) "Tis The Baby With Apple Cider" by **_.NeonNero._** - Rated 'T' ---------(_For EshaNapoleonII_)

[.net/s/5591233/1/Tis_The_Baby_With_Apple_Cider]

36) "Lucky Girl" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M' -------------------(_For TheMizMagnet_)

[.net/s/5592464/1/Lucky_Girl]

37) "New Year's Revelations" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T' -------(_For HBKStratusfaction_)

[.net/s/5593178/1/]

38) "Snow" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T' -----------------(_For TheMizMagnet_)

[.net/s/5592807/1/Snow]

39) "Holiday Package for Matt Hardy" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'------(_For Seraphalexiel_)

[.net/s/5596527/1/Holiday_Package_For_Matt_Hardy]

40) "A Christmas Sex Trap" by **_XxShawns Guardian AngelxX _**- Rated 'M'----------(_For Seraphalexiel and Milady2222_)

[.net/s/5596780/1/A_Christmas_Sex_Trap]

41) "Merry Christmas Senor Ted" by _**Stori**_ - Rated 'M' -----------------(_For momijisan89_)

[.net/s/5597875/1/Merry_Christmas_Senor_Ted]

42) "I Want You and Those Cookies" by _**Stori **_- Rated 'T' -------------(_For Nef_)

[.net/s/5597485/1/I_Want_You_And_Those_Cookies]

43) "The Red Ornament" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'K+' ----------------(_For Nef_)

[.net/s/5597311/1/The_Red_Ornament]

44) "Ce Soir" by _**Esha Napoleon**_ - Rated 'K+' -----------------------------(_For DX-Dynamite & _)

[.net/s/5598611/1/Ce_Soir]

45) "The Magic of the Season" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T' ----------(_For CayCrocks)_

[.net/s/5598793/1/]

46) "Not So Bad" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'M' ---------(_For Milady2222_)

[.net/s/5600342/1/]

47) "You're On!" by **_HardyxGirlx89_** - Rated 'T' ---------(_For Seraphalexiel_)

[.net/s/5599910/1/Youre_On]

**Some FYI**

- If you do NOT see your name listed for receiving a gift fic, that means one of two things: 1) Either your writer got lazy and didn't do it or 2) One of my FicFource writers or friends is working on yours to make up for said lazy person. So dare not fret. You'll be getting one eventually.

- Special thanks to _**Seraphalexiel, Dark Kaneanite, Heartbreak DX, Thorsmaven and wrestlefan4**_. These guys have been writing like crazy for me and I appreciate that. DK, Sera, Jeri - my FanFource ladies, you guys rock out loud! Thanks for keeping me straight on Twitter and for helping me keep my cool during this stressful period.

- To all the writers who wrote/is writing fics - You guys ROCK! Thank you SO SO much!

- I'd like to know what has been your fave story or pairing so far. Review this prompt, and let me know your thoughts about the entire Santa prompt. Also, if you didn't receive anything, let me know so I can get something to you by New Year's. If not New Years def Valentine's Day.


	11. Operation Christmas: FINISHED!

**~*~*~**

**The Secret Santa 2009 Fanfics**

**~*~*~  
**

1) "Role Reversal" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ – Rated 'M' ----(_For Maxx6_)

[.net/s/5569232/1/Role_Reversal]

2) "The Final Confrontation" by **_Dark Kaneanite_** - Rated 'M' -----(_For shinigami_sakura2000_)

[.net/s/5569368/1/]

3) "His Little Finger" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For HBKStratusfaction_)

[.net/s/5569526/1/His_Little_Finger]

4) "New Year's Resolution" by **_TheMizMagnet_** - Rated 'T' ---(_For Esha Napoleon_)

[.net/s/5569815/1/]

5) "Felix sit Annus Novus" by **_Thorsmaven_** - Rated 'T' ------(_For Dark Kaneanite_)

[.net/s/5569940/1/Felix_sit_Annus_Novus]

6) "To Make Him Smile" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For LCHime_)

[.net/s/5570256/1/]

7) "Good Santa, Bad Elf" by **_XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX_** - Rated 'T' ----(_For wrestlefan4_)

[.net/s/5570427/1/Good_Santa_Bad_Elf]

8) "Resolutions" by _**Seraphalexiel **_- Rated 'M' ---(_For LightLifeHardy_)

[.net/s/5571135/1/]

9) "Expressions Under the Mistletoe" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'T' -----(_For Stori_)

[.net/s/5571194/1/]

10) "Christmas at the Palace of Wisdom" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For Ravensadom_)

[.net/s/5571587/1/]

11) "Merry XXXmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M' ----(_For Thorsmaven_)

[.net/s/5571158/1/Merry_XXXmas]

12) "Home For Christmas" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'T' -----(_For BellaHickenbottom_)

[.net/s/5571995/1/Home_For_Christmas]

13) "New Year's Payback" by _**momijisan89**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For _)

[.net/s/5572343/1/New_Years_Payback]

14) "Snow" by **_redsandman99_** - Rated M ------(_For Nef_)

[.net/s/5573460/1/Snow]

15) "Let's Play" by _**HeartbreakDX**_ - Rated 'M' ---------------(_For JoMoFan-Spot_)

[.net/s/5573395/1/]

16) "It's A Christmas Special, Chris Jericho" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For wrestlefan4_)

[.net/s/5573540/1/]

17) "Christmas Imitations" by _**XxShawns_Guardian_AngelxX**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For redsandman99 & .NeonNero._)

[.net/s/5574620/1/Christmas_Imitations]

18) "Happy Hogmanay" by _**Hardly Here**_ (**milady2222**) - Rated 'M' ---(_For MoRaine25_)

[.net/s/5574939/1/Happy_Hogmanay]

19) "Cold Hands, Warm Hearts" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T' ---(_For DX-Dynamite & BellaHickenbottom_)

[.net/s/5575731/1/]

20) "Christmas Healing" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T' ---(_For Stori_)

[.net/s/5576873/1/]

21) "Merry XXXmas Part 2" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For HeartbreakDX_)

[.net/s/5575638/1/Merry_XXXmas_Part_2]

22) "Reign in the Year" by _**TheMizMagnet**_ - Rated 'M' ----(_For MoRaine25_)

[.net/s/5577044/1/Reign_In_The_Year]

23) "Not All Gifts Come Wrapped" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T' ---(_For Ravensadom_)

[.net/s/5577380/1/]

24) "A Nice Day to Start Again" by _**Hardly Here**_ - 'Rated T' ----(_For Esha Napoleon_)

[net/s/5577481/1/A_Nice_Day_To_Start_Again]

25) "Keeping the Spirit Alive" by _**LightLifeHardy**_ -'Rated M' ---(_For momijisan89 and HardyxGirlx89_)

[.net/s/5578690/1/Keeping_The_Spirit_Alive]

26) "The Quickest Resolution Ever Kept" - by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - 'Rated M' ------(_For LightLifeHardy_)

[.net/s/5579652/1/]

27) "A Better Way to Celebrate" by _**redsandman99**_ - Rated 'M' ---(_For TheNoodleHippo_)

[.net/s/5583474/1/A_Better_Way_to_Celebrate]

28) "Secret Santa for Thorsmaven" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M' ---(_For Thorsmaven_)

[.net/s/5588772/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_THORSMAVEN]

29) "Secret Santa for Neon Nero" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M' ------(_For .NeonNero._)

[.net/s/5588767/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_NEON_NERO]

30) "Secret Santa for HardyxGirlx89 by **_Ravensadom_** - Rated 'M' -------(_For HardyxGirlx89_)

[.net/s/5588763/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_HARDYxGIRLx89]

31) "Secret Santa for Dark Kaneanite" by _**Ravensadom**_ - Rated 'M' -----(_For Dark Kaneanite_)

[.net/s/5588757/1/SECRET_SANTA_FOR_DARK_KANEANITE]

32) "No Mistletoe Needed" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T' --------(_For Maxx6_)

[.net/s/5588474/1/]

33) "The Edge of Christmas" by _**TheNoodleHippo**_ - Rated 'T' ------(_For JoMoFan-Spot_)

[.net/s/5587588/1/The_Edge_of_christmas]

34) "Brotherly Love" by _**XxShawn's_Guardian_Angel"**_ - Rated 'M' -------(_For HeartbreakDX_)

[.net/s/5592068/1/Brotherly_Love]

35) "Tis The Baby With Apple Cider" by **_.NeonNero._** - Rated 'T' ---------(_For EshaNapoleonII_)

[.net/s/5591233/1/Tis_The_Baby_With_Apple_Cider]

36) "Lucky Girl" by _**wrestlefan4**_ - Rated 'M' -------------------(_For TheMizMagnet_)

[.net/s/5592464/1/Lucky_Girl]

37) "New Year's Revelations" by _**shinigami sakura2000**_ - Rated 'T' -------(_For HBKStratusfaction_)

[.net/s/5593178/1/]

38) "Snow" by _**Seraphalexiel**_ - Rated 'T' -----------------(_For TheMizMagnet_)

[.net/s/5592807/1/Snow]

39) "Holiday Package for Matt Hardy" by **_wrestlefan4_** - Rated 'M'------(_For Seraphalexiel_)

[.net/s/5596527/1/Holiday_Package_For_Matt_Hardy]

40) "A Christmas Sex Trap" by **_XxShawns Guardian AngelxX _**- Rated 'M'----------(_For Seraphalexiel and Milady2222_)

[.net/s/5596780/1/A_Christmas_Sex_Trap]

41) "Merry Christmas Senor Ted" by _**Stori**_ - Rated 'M' -----------------(_For momijisan89_)

[.net/s/5597875/1/Merry_Christmas_Senor_Ted]

42) "I Want You and Those Cookies" by _**Stori **_- Rated 'T' -------------(_For Nef_)

[.net/s/5597485/1/I_Want_You_And_Those_Cookies]

43) "The Red Ornament" by _**Thorsmaven**_ - Rated 'K+' ----------------(_For Nef_)

[.net/s/5597311/1/The_Red_Ornament]

44) "Ce Soir" by _**Esha Napoleon**_ - Rated 'K+' -----------------------------(_For DX-Dynamite & _)

[.net/s/5598611/1/Ce_Soir]

45) "The Magic of the Season" by _**Dark Kaneanite**_ - Rated 'T' ----------(_For CayCrocks)_

[.net/s/5598793/1/]

46) "Not So Bad" by **_HeartbreakDX_** - Rated 'M' ---------(_For Milady2222_)

[.net/s/5600342/1/]

47) "You're On!" by **_HardyxGirlx89_** - Rated 'T' ---------(_For Seraphalexiel_)

[.net/s/5599910/1/Youre_On]

**Special Thanks  
**

- Special thanks to _**Seraphalexiel, Dark Kaneanite, Heartbreak DX, Thorsmaven and wrestlefan4**_. These guys have been writing like crazy for me and I appreciate that. DK, Sera, Jeri - my FanFource ladies, you guys rock out loud! Thanks for keeping me straight on Twitter and for helping me keep my cool during this stressful period.

- To all the writers who wrote fics - You guys ROCK! Thank you SO SO much!

- I'd like to know what has been your fave story or pairing so far. Review this prompt, and let me know your thoughts about the entire Santa prompt.

- I don't know if I'll be hosting another one anytime soon. This really was a pain in my ass especially since some people didn't follow directions. So...don't hold your breath for another one unless FicFource friends feel up to another one.

- "FicFource" means I've deemed them as the best of the best. Only my closest writing friends are FicFource which means it's more than worth taking a look at. Keep this in mind as you read my fics. We FicFource ladies take our job seriously.

- I hope that you found another writer who writes fics you enjoy. This was one of the reasons for the prompt. I wanted everyone to branch out and read someone new for a change. Some of these are excellent writers and there's a few I plan to keep coming back for more of their writing when I have some down time.

- As a personal thanks, I'd like to thank the people who have been reviewing this prompt and my stories. I usually reply to every review but I've been too busy to do so.

- Again, thanks to all the participants. I now deem Operation Secret Santa 2009 officially closed until January. IF my FicFource friends are in the mood, we will open the lines again for V-Day fics.

_**Hope you had a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**_


End file.
